


TEASER- 5T AU

by 00trumpet



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Teaser for multichapter that I plan to write from the dialogue prompt “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything.”Posted a while back on my kellex tumblr (whatthekellex) but someone had asked if I could post it here sooo finally got around to it. Basic background if you haven't seen anything abt it on whatthekellex is that am & ko are "together" in the sense that they're with each other but they're not officially dating bc Kelley has sworn off love and Alex has convinced herself that she's okay with having Kelley in this she's-not-really-mine way.





	TEASER- 5T AU

Kelley walks into the bedroom of the short-term apartment she and Alex have been sharing for the past two weeks to see a topless Alex on the bed making out with a  _ very  _ handsome guy. 

The sound of the door is enough to make Alex turn and see Kelley, who’s looking on with barely a hint of expression, as if it’s just some documentary Alex left playing on the tv. 

“I, uhm,” Alex gathers the sheets in front of her chest and hits the guy’s shoulder. “You have to leave.”

“I have to--”

“ _ Now _ .”

He sighs and gives Kelley a lazy glance before getting off the bed. He slips into his jeans and grabs his tshirt from the floor, not bothering to pull it over his head before he leaves.

“Who was that?” Kelley asks slowly.

“A mistake,” Alex says quickly, pulling a baggy tshirt that probably belongs to Kelley over her head. “A dumb, stupid mistake.”

Kelley nods calmly and sits at the foot of the bed as Alex stands a few feet in front of her.

“Kelley, I’m sorry.”

Kelley doesn’t know what to say or how to feel or  _ anything _ . She doesn’t know if she has the right to be mad. She doesn’t even know if she  _ is  _ mad.

“Let me explain what happened.” Alex reaches out for Kelley’s hand, asking for forgiveness when Kelley isn’t even sure there’s anything to forgive. “Please, everything, from the beginning.”

“Sure,” Kelley finally says, because it feels like the right thing to say. 

-

_ Kelley left the apartment, claiming she  _ totally needed to go beat Tobin in a card game, like, right now _ and so Alex was left to her own devices. She watched some netflix show that her sister has been telling her about, she read her book, she called her mom, but after two hours she got a text from Kelley. _

We’re getting something for dinner, don’t wait up.

_ Which was fine, because Kelley is allowed to have friends and do things without her. And if Alex had really wanted Kelley all to herself, then she should have known better than to agree that she and Kelley should stay in LA near Tobin and Christen for these first few weeks of the offseason. _

_ But Alex misses Kelley, because that seems to be all she can ever do when Kelley isn’t around. _

_ And there are a few things that she knows could be the reason for that. Maybe if Kelley was a little less emotionally distant, maybe if Kelley was a little more possessive, maybe if Kelley loved her. _

_ Because god dammit, she loves Kelley. _

_ So she went to the bar, and she had one drink. She didn’t even feel tipsy, she’d only been sipping on it for a few minutes, but then a guy walked up.  _

_ “Hey, can I get you a refill of that?” _

_ Alex glanced to her still-full cup for a moment and he laughed.  _

_ “Or, like, some nachos if you’d rather?” _

_ “I love nachos.” _

_ So he bought her some nachos. And they talked. And it was  _ harmless _. He told her she has pretty eyes and she laughed and said thank you. He didn’t push her, didn’t touch her, didn’t say anything inappropriate. He just made her laugh, complimented her, and said all the right things.  _

_ “Call me crazy,” he tilted his head to the side before continuing. “But I swear I can see a future with you.” _

_ Those words- they shouldn’t mean as much to Alex as they did. They shouldn’t make her heart soar. They shouldn’t make her feel like she’s falling in love. _

_ They shouldn’t be coming out of the mouth of a stranger, they should be from Kelley.  _

_ But Kelley has never said anything even slightly implying the idea of a future together. The most  _ commitment _ Kelley has ever made is this month-long lease for their short term apartment.  _

_ And so she took him back to that apartment. _

-

“Well?” Alex crosses her arms and waits for Kelley’s response but it takes less than a minute for her to find the silence unbearable. “Yell! Scream!” She throws her hands up in the air and gestures violently in Kelley’s direction. “Say something, say anything!”

“What do you want me to say, Al?”

“Say you’re mad. Say that I cheated and it was wrong and you never want to see me again.”

Kelley shrugs and shakes her head. “You were right. I’ve never offered you any commitment. I’ve never staked a claim over you.”

“You should.” 

Kelley sighs. “I know I’m not a good guy, Al. I never claimed that.”

“I’m not asking you to be a  _ good guy _ , Kelley. I’m asking you to be angry. To yell and scream and act like you  _ care _ that I was going to  _ fuck _ that guy in  _ our _ apartment!” Alex’s voice gets louder and harder with each word and she’s pacing violently, screaming by the last word.

“I don’t want to be angry.”

“Be hurt! Be mad! Be upset!” 

“Why?”

“I just--” Alex falters and her posture falls as she looks at Kelley. “I just want you to care.”

“I care.”

“Well?”

“I don’t want you to have sex with other people. I just didn’t think I got much of a say in that.”

Alex shakes her head and sighs again. “I know we don’t have  _ boundaries _ or  _ rules _ or anything but--” she shrugs. “I want you to be upset that I almost had sex with someone else.”

“Why do you want to upset me?”

“How else would I know you care, Kelley?” 

Kelley finally stands up from the bed. “I  _ care _ , Alex. Of course I fucking  _ care _ . I don’t want you fucking other people-- god, I don’t even want other people to look at you!” She reaches out and grabs Alex’s bicep. “I  _ care _ .”

“You’re hurting me.”

Kelley doesn’t let go, pulling closer so their faces are inches from each other. “I want you to be  _ mine _ , Alex, is that what you want to hear? That I want you all to myself?”

“Kelley--” Alex says softly but Kelley just laughs without humor and turns them around. 

“But I’m not gonna be him.” She lets go of Alex who falls back onto the bed. “I’ll never be him. I won’t tell you I see a future together. I won’t bring home flowers or get a dog with you or propose on the beach.” The harshness starts to fall from her tone and she begins to sound more sad than anything else. “I’ll never be the perfect girlfriend that says all the right things and does all the right things. I’ll never fall in love with you.” She sits in the desk chair so she’s opposite of Alex and looks up at her. Her voice weak and cracking, with the most emotion on her face that Alex has ever seen, Kelley says one last thing. “So if you want that, then, you should go and find him. You should leave me. So I guess the question is, what do want?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! & I hope ur as excited for 5tau as I am! If you have any questions abt 5tau you can ask at whatthekellex on tumblr & I'll answer the best that I can w/o spoilers! Or you can check the "5t-au" tag on whatthekellex to see what I've said abt it before! No timeline for posting as of rn but I'll be updating for timeline info on whatthekellex!!


End file.
